<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Downside of Being a Pirate by scotchfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557902">The Downside of Being a Pirate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy'>scotchfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Harlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another flash fic, this time featuring Captain Harlock and his crew of miscreants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Downside of Being a Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> <span class="u">The Downside of Being a Pirate</span></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another dream fragment. I was part of the crew of the space pirate ship <em>Arcadia. </em>We had just taken over a colonist base. Tochiro, Chief Engineer Maji and I were glumly looking at a tank of green sludge and arguing with the Captain. "We don't know how the Life Support systems work here.  We don't know how to do maintenance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But between the three of you you could figure it out, couldn't you?" Harlock asked us. Tochiro and I share a look, and he gestures to me. "Your job," he mutters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gosh, thanks" I turn back to the Captain. "Yeah, we <b>probably </b>could figure it out. But without manuals or anyone to tell us the tweaks made to the system, we'll probably end up starving or choking to death first. Let's just get back on the ship and leave. Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harlock opens his mouth to try and convince me of his plan, and I lose the last bit of fear I had for the Captain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I know how to keep us from dying on the <em>Arcadia.</em> I haven't got a <b>clue </b>how this system works." I elbow Tochiro. "And neither do these guys. <b>Please </b>don't make me responsible for your and everyone else's deaths."</p>
  <p>Maji tosses in, "We're sailors, the ship is our home!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harlock sighs. "Understood. If we can't use it, we have to blow it up. Which will make the First Mate happy at least. Time for a drink." And the rest of us breath some variation on, "Yeah it is," as we trudge our way back onto the <em>Arcadia.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you know too much about science for stupid science fiction to go down without a fight.<br/>I did some grad student work for NASA Ames on Mars environment suits about 30 years ago.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>